1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displays, interactive assemblies and user interface functionalities.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following published patent documents, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference, are believed to represent the current state of the art: Great Britain Patent Numbers: GB2299856 and GB2289756; European Patent Number: EP0572182;
PCT Patent Application Publication Numbers: WO02/043045, WO03/104965 A2; WO 2005/094176 A3; WO95/02801 & WO 2005/094176; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,404,416; 6,094,188; 6,081,255; 6,028,649;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,168; 5,892,501; 5,448,261; 5,227,985; 5,949,402; 5,959,617; 5,122,656; 5,506,605 and 4,320,292;
U.S. Patent Publication Nos.: US 2001/0050672, 2001/0031067 and 2005/0156914.